moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Davian Shawshank
Davian Shawshank 058 was a cadet for the Kul Tiran Marine Corps; Fifth Fleet, Second Battalion and serving his duties to the crown as an SI:7 Field Agent and Weapons Engineer. Being motivated by an eager work ethic, he was allowed to serve as a gunsmith and toxicologist for the agents of Stormwind; providing firearms and munitions to licensed agents. However, the majority of his duties rely with the Kul Tiran Marine Corps, where he serves in the lowest rank with hopes on progressing through the ranks of his own nations militaristic force. Since earlier this year, Davian has resigned from his position within the Kul Tiran Marine Corp to focus on other professions in his life. Description Davian could easily be described as a confident and poised figure, often seen carrying himself in a straightened and disciplined manner that some would consider military-worthy. He maintains a calm demeanor in his stride, always moving with a certain grace in every step that showed pure excellence in his training and professionalism. Despite this, he isn't easily angered or shaken and would most likely return a stoic expression at whatever nonsense one would throw at him. Being a military-inclined man, he is built with a strong and sturdy form that seems to be in its physical prime. His body is sculpted with lean, cascading mucles that fit well within one another, and a broad shoulder to support his muscular upper half. His facial features are defined and angular, most hidden by a thick black beard that covered his sharp jawline. A noticeable scar travels horizontally along his right cheek, nearing up to his mouth with a slight discoloration to the skin. If one were to find him without his chest covered, they would notice the vibrantly colored tattoos that completely covered muscles, leaving hardly any untouched skin to show apart from his hands. The flowing, tightly designed artwork depicted various forms of flowers, fauna, and running water - all filled in with vivid colors that seems as if such a process would have taken multiple years to do. If eyes were to travel lower, those designs would continue well beyond the waistband of his trousers and down to his thighs. Weapons In the form of defense, there are weapons attached to his person at most times of the day. "Eternity" The long-barreled revolver would be attached to his side in a thick, leather holster - marked with the word 'Eternity' etched into the polished silver finish of the barrel. Sporting an 8-inch barrel, a six-shot revolving chamber, and an illuminated forward sight - this double-action .50 caliber handcannon was designed and crafted by Davian during his second year as a military arms supplier. While he will rarely use it as a weapon for self-defense, seeing as how the impact of this gun is strong enough to take down a wild grizzly - there were occassions where it was used against other humanoids. Daggers Two serrated daggers occupy their respective scabards on either side of his body, sporting a black, synthetic grip that provides ample comfort when the blades are being utilized. Both are similar in size and design, and other than their intricately-designed leather scabbards - there is nothing particularly important about them. Standard Issue Kul Tiran Double-Barreled Shotgun At times, another weapon would be slung over his back that appears to be a long dual-barreled shotgun. As a standard issue weapon, it is clearly not designed to look impressive, but function well in the situation of military combat. Despite that, the rogue does keep it well-polished, leaving the steel and wood with a healthy shine when wandering the city during peace-time. =History= ---- (WIP) =Personality= ---- (WIP)a Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Human